Private Roleplay with Noahc2015 (Alexneushoorn)
I was just sitting around being bored when Noah gave me the idea for this. And now, the page is here. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Voorkleit The Demon/ Noahc2015 Zendred The Demon/ Noahc2015 Hectic The Hedgehog/ Noahc2015 RP An asteroid has hit Station Square in the darkness of night. As police and agents try to distinguish what is inside of it, a sinister energy could be sensed. A crystal of pure, negative energy was discovered inside of the asteroid, with whoever holds it to be in possession of power more incredible than anyone can imagine. The police tend to take it to the office for further investigation of it. But, what they don't know is that a dark figure also wants to claim it as his. It's a race to the crystal as whoever gets it will determine the everlasting fate of Mobius. Who shall get to it first? The villain, or the heroes? The Monteiro Bros., Liam and Blade were sitting in a bar in Station Square. Blade was drinking a beer and Liam was drinking a cola. Blade: *sigh* I'll never get my second tail back...I'll also be a useless loser for the rest of my life... Liam: Hey, don't say that, Blade. I'm sure you'll find something you're good at. Blade: I'm not sure, Liam...I don't know what I could be good at... (And this is where Noah comes in. :3) Hectic walks into the bar, a dark cloak covering his body, except for his feet. He sat about three seats away from the brothers, ordering a cola. Liam and Blade were watching the bar tv. Carlos the Panther (He's my version of Soar the Eagle from Sonic Boom. :3): Breaking news! An asteroid has hit Station Square not too long ago! A crystal was discovered inside of it. We don't know what it's about, but it sure baffles the minds of police and agents. Blade: Hm, that sounds interesting. Maybe we should go find that crystal. Liam: Maybe you'll get your lost tail back if you use it. Blade: Yeah, let's go! Liam and Blade finished their drinks, paid for them and left the bar. They didn't know, but a figure was following them from the shadows. But, it started to become faster and rushed ahead of them in a few seconds. Hectic was also following the duo, becoming quite curious of the crystal's properties. Blade: Liam, what's that? Liam: I don't know. *yells at the figure* Hey, you! The figure turns around, only to show a masked figure standing at an astounding 9"6", it's attire consisting of a long, black jacket with black pants and boots, along with gloves. The only different color is its white t-shirt. The clothing appears to be in bad condition, having rips and tears all over. The figure approaches the boys, with a nauseous fume coming from its body. Liam: Uh-oh... Blade: *gulp* Liam: Please don't hurt us! The bulking figure didn't take action towards the brothers, as he turned away from them, proceeding to walk away, as he walked from the them towards the police station. The boys silently followed the figure towards the police station. Voorkleit slammed his body through the glass doors to the police station; He literally shattered through it, the glass falling to the floor as he proceeded to step through. A police officer sees this action, and at quick glance can tell that this thing means business. He pulls out his gun, aiming it at Voorkleit as he was shaking all over. "F-Freeze!!! Don't move!" The police officer instructed. By the quivering motion of his body, you can tell that he might be a little scared. Liam and Blade snuck up behind Voorkleit and jumped him. Blade beat Voorkleit on his head while Liam beat his right arm. If they were attacking him, they would've felt that his skin felt kinda hard, and the fact that he cannot literally feel pain sometimes. He moved as he was carrying Blade on him, approaching the policeman. He grabbed the man on the collar, and threw him into the wall with excess force. The policeman was through the wall, it coming down as the man landed on the ground, moaning. Liam and Blade got off Voorkleit. Blade: Well, that didn't do shit. Liam: You know it. Who are you, and what do you want here? Voorkleit ignored them, and continued to run away from them. Hectic ran in front of the duo, watching as the demon began to move away from them. "Come on! Let's stop him." Hectic said, as he then launched himself towards the demon. Liam and Blade nodded and followed Hectic. Hectic then jumped onto Voorkleit's face, biting his face aggressively. Voorkleit went crazy at that very instant. He started slamming his face into anything, but Hectic wouldn't unleash his lock to his face. Liam and Blade then pulled Voorkleit's legs, causing him to fall over. Liam: Take that, you stupid monster! Blade: Yeah, take that, you dumb motherfucker! Voorkleit shrieked in an ear-pitching voice and began to swing himself into many objects. Liam: Jeez! Why is this guy so loud?! Blade: I don't know, but he needs to shut the fuck up! Blade then proceeded to use his Eastwood Punch on Voorkleit. Blade: Eastwood PUNCH! (Parody of the Falcon Punch. :3)